


booty

by Lusiferi



Category: WIP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bitch its 3:32 i need to cease this and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiferi/pseuds/Lusiferi
Summary: fuckthis is just the idea im gonna base this fic on i havent started this shit yet





	booty

cute fluffy shit it can be short or whatever bbut it need to be ok atleast arlight

you guys jam to his mixtape and have fun and then a kiss and you laugh


End file.
